El origen de las visitas nocturnas - BridChat
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Después de combatir a un akuma a altas horas de la noche, Chat Noir encuentra a Bridgette vagando sola por las heladas calles de París ¿que hará el al respecto?


**Tiempo actual**

"_Definitivamente, esto no puede ser peor"_

Bridgette Cheng, vagaba sola por las heladas calles de parís; Estaban a mediados de enero, y el frio era infernal, pero resulta que Hawk Moth poco parece importarle el clima, mucho menos la hora, puesto que un akuma se hizo presente poco después de medianoche, sacando a los héroes de sus calientes y cómodas camas para enfrentarse al villano en aquel tiempo tan tempestuoso.

Afortunadamente, fue fácil, además que el mal humor de ambos era notorio. De hecho, Chat Noir casi no hizo sus usuales coqueteos y se concentró en su trabajo (algo realmente sorprendente para la chica). Pero al final, hubo un pequeño problema con el objeto que le otorgo el Amuleto Encantado, puesto que le costó descifrarlo más de lo normal, perdiendo valiosos segundos antes de su des-transformación.

Trato de combatir contra el reloj, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado esta vez, puesto que su transformación se acabó a 15min de llegar a su casa. Y ahora, en piyama y ningún abrigo que la cubrirse, frotaba sus brazos en un intento inútil de conservar el calor. Titiritaba con frecuencia para preocupación de su kwami, y caminaba presurosa mientras inventaba una excusa creíble para sus tíos. En eso, una fuerte ventisca le erizo la piel, así como copos de nieve comenzaron a descender sobre a la ciudad.

"_Esto tiene que ser una broma"_

Bufo la azabache con molestia.

.

.

**Horas antes**

En su mansión, Félix Agreste intentaba leer tranquilamente sobre su cama.

-¡Quiero quesooooooooo! – si… intentaba.

-¿acaso no acabas de comerte tu ración? – pregunto con frustración.

-¡Con esa pequeña porción intentas matarme de hambre! – chillo el gato negro.

-¡Era una rueda completa! – el rubio le mato con la mirada cuando el pequeño "engendro" comenzó a reír a carcajadas _"Claro, solo intenta joderme la vida" _pensó en un bufido.

Sabiendo que no podría disfrutar de su lectura, apago las luces dispuesto a descansar, aunque el día siguiente seria de descanso (por primera vez en dos meses) quería aprovecharlo al máximo, por lo que iría con Allan a un evento que habría en el museo, así como al cine y otras actividades. Se colocó sus auriculares para escuchar algo de música clásica y dormir un poco.

.

_En un hermoso valle, en medio de cientos de rosas, su Lady le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Beethoven se escuchaba en el aire, corrió don todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, y, cuando llego al lado de su amada, la tomo de la cintura para bailar el vals. _

_Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sonrientes por estar juntos al fin de esa forma. La torre Eiffel se postraba imponente sobre ellos, y los colores del atardecer completaban aquel escenario tan romántico._

_-¡Oh, Gatito! – Exclamo su princesa en un suspiro – nunca pensé que fueras tan buen bailarin…_

_-Te sorprenderían todas mis virtudes, Bichito – presumió con una sonrisa._

_-Claro que reconozco tus virtudes – siguió hablando con ese tono de tonta enamorada – eres fuerte, valiente, inteligente y muy, Muy atractivo._

_-¿de verdad lo cree, My Lady? – pregunto con voz grave y galante._

_-¡Por supuesto! –Contesto la azabache de inmediato – Te amo tanto, Félix…_

_-Y yo a ti… espera, ¿¡QUE!? – pregunto al cabo que todo ese ambiente desaparecía, quedando solo con su compañera._

_-Félix… despierta – le dijo la chica, a lo que el rubio se limpió los oídos, confundido._

_-perdón, My Lady. ¿Podrías repetirlo? – pidió consternado._

_-Félix… ¡QUE DESPIERTES!_

_._

_._

El rubio se sentó de golpe en la cama, confundido por aquel sueño tal extraño.

-¡Al fin, muchacho! Creí que tendría que tirarte de la cama – hablo el pequeño kwami. "_sueño, ¿eh?" _pensó molesto.

-Se puede saber… ¡¿Qué quieres!? – exigió saber.

-¿acaso piensas que a MI me gusta que interrumpiera mi sueño de belleza? – Le interrogo de vuelta el gato negro - ¡Hay un Akuma! – le informo en un grito. El ojiazul bufo frustrado para levantarse y acomodar las almohadas en la cama y cubrirlas con el cobertor.

-Ya está… ¡Plaag, Transfórmame!

**Minutos antes, en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.**

Faltaban pocos minutos para media noche, y Bridgette miraba satisfecha su habitación; esa noche, a la 12:00, pasarían un maratón de su Anime favorito. Y aunque ya lo allá visto varias veces, la oportunidad de ver todos los capítulos nuevamente era demasiado buena para ignorarla.

Lleno el piso inferior de su cuarto con cojines, y en su mesita de centro había pastel, Croissant, macarrones, cereal azucarado y chocolate caliente a morir; palmeo su estómago con una enorme sonrisa.

-Más vale que te prepares, lo que viene es grande – se lanzó sobre los almohadones, bajo al divertida mirada de su Kwami, la cual también tenía un buen asiento frente al televisor con una enorme ración de galletas. Cuando se vieron, ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

El Opening de la afamada serie las trajo de vuelta a la realidad, a lo que la chica se reincorporo con velocidad para ver.

-¡Itazura Na Kiss! – grito emocionada y abrazando un muñeco de un personaje del anime que comenzaba.

Talvez no era un anime tan famoso o popular como Ranma o Inuyacha, pero admiraba la persistencia de la protagonista por conquistar a su amado, el cual también le fascinaba, pues le recordaba a cierto rubio de su clase. Y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, el chico cae bajo los encantos de la intérprete principal, y terminan viviendo felices para siempre (a su manera, claro).

Un terrible estruendo se escucha a lo lejos; preocupada, subió a su balcón confirmando lo que rezaba internamente que no pasara. Un akuma.

-¡¿Por qué!? – Grito dramáticamente al cielo, antes de dejarse caer. Tikky rio divertida.

-Tranquila, Bridgette. Ya verás que terminaremos antes de que termine todo el maratón – la azabache le sonrió y asintió decidida, para transformarse y entrar a la acción.

.

.

-¡Soy Queen Music! ¡Y no dejare que nadie pueda dormir en paz!

-Tienen que estar jodiendome… - susurro Chat Noir por lo bajo, apretando los puños; Estaba en unos de los tantos tejados, estudiando al akuma para terminar lo más pronto que pudiera.

-Buenas noches, gatito – saludo Ladybug posándose a su lado.

-Buenas noches, My Lady – saludo devuelta con una reverencia digna de su alter ego – No se usted bella dama, pero esta noche solo quisiera volver a mis aposentos – la heroína rio.

-Estamos en las mismas – concordó ella - ¿Qué dices si terminamos esto rápido para lárganos de aquí? – el rubio asintió con una sonrisa ladina, y con ese acuerdo, saltaron a la acción.

.

.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug! – con el grito milagroso, todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, para alivio de los héroes.

-Gatito, no me queda tiempo – empezó a decir la azabache mientras corría - ¿Podrías llevar a la chica? ¡Gracias! – Y desapareció con la ayuda de su yo-yo. Chat Noir chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

-Como si me dejaras opción – reprocho como todo un crio antes de acercarse a la víctima del akuma.

.

.

**Tiempo Actual.**

El héroe saltaba por los tejados de regreso a su "casa", aquella chica vivía a solo unas cuadras, pero del lado opuesto de donde él vivía.

A pesar de que su traje fuera mágico, no lo protegía al 100x100 del frio, por lo que corría con la única ilusión de enrollarse entre las mantas y no salir hasta el día siguiente; de repente, algo llamo su atención.

-Pero que de… - Ahí, a mitad de la noche, con una ventisca y ninguna protección del frio, Bridgette Cheng caminaba tranquilamente (desde su punto de vista) por las desoladas calles de la ciudad. Siseo molesto _"Realmente tienen que estar jodiendome" _\- ¡BRIDGETTE! – le llamo, noto que la chica se paralizo por un instante antes de encararlo.

Mientras, la diseñadora no sabía si tenía mala o buena suerte. Podía notar la molestia de su compañero, y trataba de pensar en una mentira coherente para él.

-¡Chat Noir! Que sorpresa… ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? – pregunto cómo "casual" arruinándolo con su sonrisa nerviosa.

-Un akuma – impuso - Ahora lo que yo no entiendo es que haces ¡TU! Tan tarde, sin abrigo y sola en la madrugada – le interrogo/regaño con los brazos cruzados

-¿Salí a dar un paseo nocturno? – fue lo primero que le llego a la mente, pero la cara del rubio le dijo que no le creyó para nada; suspiro cansada – veras, tuve una idea para un diseño a mitad de la noche, así que fui a mi jardín secreto de inspiración, no pensaba tardar, pero… me quede dormida – se rasco el cuello fingiendo estar avergonzada. El ojiazul grisáceo juro oír con algo se rompía en su cabeza.

-¡Estás Loca! – Le grito.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! – trato de clamar la azabache – pero mi cuaderno he útiles están oculto allí y si esperaba hasta mañana lo olvidaría – se excusó – lo lamento – bajo la cabeza con "genuino arrepentimiento" a lo que el rubio se golpeó la frente y se pasara la mano por su cara.

-Olvídalo… Te llevare a casa – dijo en un suspiro de resignación. La chica le sonrió y se acercó a él para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Chat la tomo de la cintura para emprender camino al hogar de los Dupain-Cheng.

El transcurso fue silencioso, ninguno sabía o tenía palabras para decir; Como Félix Agreste, Chat nunca pudo tolerar a Bridgette, más que nada por sus contantes acosos.

Y como Ladybug, Bridgette jamás le daba a Chat Noir la oportunidad de conocerse, más que todo por sus incomodos intentos de "conquista".

-Ya llegamos – hablo al fin el rubio dejándole en el balcón.

-Muchas gracias, Chat – le agradeció sinceramente la chica.

-Bueno, ya estas a salvo, así que buenas noches – se despidió con rapidez, intentando huir de la escena, además de que ansiaba llegar a su cómoda y tibia cama.

-¡Espera! – Le detuvo la chica de coletas, que se regañaba internamente por no poder dejar su conciencia estar – ¿Podrías pasar un momento?

-¿¡QUE!? – Pregunto sorprendido el rubio, pensando que podría ser una oferta de "ese" tipo – lo lamento, pero primero que todo, yo soy un caballero…

-¿¡QUE!? – Fue el turno ahora de Bridgette, que se sonrojo por las ocurrencia del felino - ¡No seas Tonto! – Le reprocho – tengo muchos bocadillos así como chocolate caliente, y supongo que ya no puedo usarlos para el propósito que esperaba… ¿no querrías pasar y comerlos conmigo? – explico con más detalle, haciendo que al rubio se sonrojara avergonzado.

-Con que era eso… ¡de todos modos no puedo hacerlo! –Señaló, a pesar de que las palabras "Chocolate caliente" le calaron en el paladar - Debo irme a casa – sentencio.

-Oh… - dijo bajando la mirada, decepcionada – bien, buenas noches y… gracias de nuevo, Chat Noir – le dedico una triste sonrisa que rayo en la conciencia del héroe, el cual maldijo esa carita por lo bajo.

-Está bien, me quedare – soltó resignado. A Brid le brillaron los ojos.

-¡¿Enserio!? ¡Gracias! – le tomo de la mano para sorpresa del chico, y le guio hasta la trampilla para entrar a la habitación.

Ambos sintieron alivio al sentir el calor que emanaba la habitación de la chica, pero lo que más atrajo al rubio, fue el delicioso olor que provenía de la parte de abajo; la diseñadora le llevo hasta donde provenían esos apetecibles aromas.

Al ver todo aquello, Chat se sintió en el paraíso. Solo en fiestas había visto tantas delicias juntas y nunca podía siquiera acercarse a ellas. Miro a la chica como un niño pequeño pidiendo aprobación, a lo que la azabache rio dándole un trozo enorme de pastel de chocolate, se le hizo agua la boca.

-Voy a calentar el chocolate, ya vuelvo. Toma asiento si gustas – aviso la chica antes de bajar.

Chat la miro bajar mientras ya masticaba el trozo de pastel, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor, pero más que nada, sintiéndose extraño por la calidez que desprendía aquel lugar, así como el aroma a vainilla y pan (Además de los deliciosos dulces frente a él claro). Dio el último mordisco cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, mostrando a la más que sonriente azabache con una enorme jarra de un humeante chocolate; la chica se sentó tranquilamente a su lado, y le sirvió un enorme tarro de la bebida. El la tomo algo incómodo, pero ansioso de probarlo.

Bridgette intentaba no dejar ver el que no tenía idea de cómo sobrellevar la situación, realmente no tenía idea de que decirle al rubio a su lado, que, por el momento solo se concentraba en comer ahora un croissant de fresa; y chat, bueno, paseaba la mirada por la habitación con la excusa de "curiosear" pero solo quería terminar sus postres y volver a la seguridad de su cama. Aunque, de repente, algo llamo su atención.

-Valla, ese chico ya callo en tus garras – comento como no queriendo. La diseñadora le miro confundida, hasta que dirigió su mirada al punto donde él estaba viendo.

-KIAAA… - ella misma tapo su boca por el grito, a lo que rápidamente se posó frente al héroe, tapando el punto de visión hacia las fotos, como si de todas maneras, el chico pudiera olvidar que acababa de ver.

-Ni lo intentes, te descubrí – comento, ligeramente divertido por la reacción de la joven.

-¡No es lo que crees! – exclamo Brid. Chat alzo una perfecta ceja, en ese gesto inconfundible, traducido como "¿En serio?" – Ok… tal vez si es algo de lo que estás pensando pero… ¡AHM! –Bufo resignada, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas; y aunque ni él se lo creyera, Chat soltó una carcajada.

-quien lo diría, princesa – le llamo por ese viejo y casi olvidado apodo – toda una acosadora…

-¡No soy una acosadora! – Replico la pelinegra – solo soy un poco… ¿obstinada? – intento defenderse.

-querrás decir hostigarte… - murmuro fingiendo demencia, a sabiendas que lo escucharía.

-¡Eso es! Esa es la palabra – concordó la chica con una sonrisa, el rubio le miro escéptico.

-Es lo mismo que ser una acosadora, Bridgette – la chica comenzó a balbucear y negar exageradamente, y Chat estallo nuevamente en carcajadas. Sin darse cuenta, lo estaban disfrutando.

Así pasaron las horas, riendo y comiendo los bocadillos que poco a poco llegaban a su fin.

Chat Noir no podía creer que estaba pasando un buen rato con Bridgette Cheng, su acosadora número uno de Paris, realmente, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había compartido más de 6 palabras con la joven; simplemente no le llamaba la atención platicar con alguien tan deslumbrante de alegría y optimismo, y su insistencia tampoco ayudaba.

En cambio, La azabache estaba encantada, reprochándose mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido invitarlo a su casa antes (No es como si le hubieran dado muchas oportunidades con el cómo civil) puesto que sí, Chat estaba enamorado de Ladybug, pero Bridgette solo era otra "fanática" como todas las demás.

-¿Sabes? Ya tengo Mecha Strike 5 – le comento/presumió, a sabiendas que la chica era seguidora del juego.

-¡¿De verdad!? ¡Qué envidia! – le contesto en tono lastimero.

-¿Que te puedo decir, Prrrucess? – Siguió mientras tomaba el último macarrón y lo terminaba de un mordisco – soy simplemente impresionante…

-Impresionantemente presumido – le corrigió la ojiazul. El rubio se atraganto un poco, por lo que fue el turno de ella para reír.

-¿Miau? –Se señaló -Déjeme decirle que soy un gato muy humilde – expuso viéndose vanidosamente las uñas.

-Aja, lo que tú digas gatito…

_¡Bridgette! ¿Estas despierta?_

Ambos su congelaron en su lugar al escuchar la voz de la señora Sabine; automáticamente la azabache se giró a su reloj, notando que eran las 6:30am.

-¡¿Ya amaneció!? – susurro escandalizada.

-¡¿Qué!? – le siguió el rubio, ninguno creyendo lo que les estaba pasando.

_¿Bridgette?_

La chica corrió rápidamente hasta la compuerta, logrando abrirla antes de que su pariente entrara a la habitación.

-¡B-buenos días, Tía! ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto nerviosa, a sabiendas de que el chico aun daba vueltas por todos lados tratando de esconderse.

-Estoy bien, cariño – le respondió sonriente - ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Los domingos tú siempre duermes hasta pasadas las 10… - le pregunto extrañada.

-E-es que… quede de desayunar con Allegra, además, hoy temprano, hay una nueva exhibición en el museo, estaba pensando ir…

-¡Oh! Tienes razón, entonces deberías apresurarte, no debes hacer esperar a tu amiga…

-Claro, tía Sabine – le sonrió aliviada de haberle engañado – creo que, voy a darme un baño, se hace tarde…

-está bien, te espero abajo – le aviso entendiendo la indirecta, dándole su espacio a su sobrina.

La azabache suspiro tranquila cuando cerró la compuerta, para después voltear a ver a todos lados buscando al héroe de traje ajustado.

-Sshh… ¡Chat! – le llamo en tono bajo – Sshh… ¡Chat! – de pronto, se sobresaltó por verlo salir de debajo de un montón de telas, las cuales tenia acumuladas en una esquina. Tuvo que taparse la boca para acallar una fuerte carcajada, pues el chico tenía un par de mantas enrolladas en la cabeza.

-¿¡Cómo puedes reírte en un momento así!? – le regaño el chico en un susurro.

-L-lo… lo siento, es… te ves muy cómico – culmino al fin entre risas. El rubio se dio cuenta de su estado, y con un ligero sonrojo, regreso todo a como estaba.

-No puedo creer que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo – confeso aun sin creerlo.

-El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes – le contesto ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno… yo… - comenzó a decir el rubio, ligeramente incomodo – creo que ya es hora de que me valla.

-Si… - le siguió la chica, muy a su pesar, realmente la había pasado bien – te acompaño a afuera – con un simple asentimiento de parte del joven, salieron a la terraza.

-Princesa… tengo que admitir que me divertí – declaro con una sonrisa sincera, subiendo al barandal de la terraza.

-Yo también, espero podamos repetirlo algún día – coincidió la diseñadora.

-solo espero que no sea por encontrarte vagando por las calles a mitad de la noche – pidió con los ojos en blanco, ella soltó una risita.

-Pues… quien sabe, quizá y quiera dar otro paseo nocturno… - sugirió.

-¿Porque rayos tu querrías…? – Enmudeció, comprendiendo al fin su indirecta, le sonrió de forma felina – tienes razón, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pase por aquí para cerciorarme de que sigues en tu habitación…

-Y… ¿podrías traer tu versión nueva de Mecha Strike? Digo… por si tengo algunos bocadillos extra –le siguió el juego.

-Purr supuesto, no estaría de más… solo si en ese bocadillo allá ¿pastel de chocolate?

-Sera el primero en mi lista – ambos se sonrieron con complicidad, acordando una promesa entre líneas, la cual, sin que ellos se den cuenta, continuaran haciendo por bastante tiempo.

**OoooooooO**

**Siempre me ha encantado esta pareja, y el como ellos empezaron con este pasatiempo juntos es algo que tiene muchas teorías, pero esta es la mía espero que les allá gustado.**

**¿Merece comentarios? Un abrazo de oso y un beso empalagoso! **


End file.
